Sigo siendo Granger
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: La necesidad de desahogarse, aunque se trate de un viejo enemigo de escuela. Los consejos que te puede dar él y la sorpresa de que las cosas siempre ocurren por una razón y que al final todos tenemos que cometer errores para aprender más cosas.


**N.A.: Soy la peor persona del mundo por no actualizar o escribir nada en casi 2 años, pero muchas coas pasaron en mi vida que no me dejaban escribir, por suerte todo lo malo se fue y ahora solo quedan cosas buenas, y con ello la inspiración. Que por cierto viene por una respuesta a un tweet de Emma sobre conservar su apellido de soltera, el cumpleaños de Hermione que fue el 19 [el mismo día que el mío :D]Corto pero con mucho amor :)**

* * *

**_Sigo siendo Granger._**

**_Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de la maravillosa JK y el tweet de la hermosa Emma Watson_**

_—Sigo siendo Granger. Siempre lo fui, nunca lo deje de ser y nunca cambiaré eso. Quizás eso fue uno de los motivos por los que Ronald pidió el divorcio, o quizás que me la pasaba de viaje; los viajes no eran cosa que yo planeaba, todo es parte de mi trabajo, Ronald siempre supo que yo tenía sueños y metas y que no las dejaría de cumplir por estar casada con él. No pienses que soy cruel o que fui una mala esposa, pues más de una vez lo invitaba conmigo y él en cada una de las ocasiones decía que no; en parte eso tiene mucho que ver con que era jugador _de _Quidditch, pero él tiene también la culpa, pues solo a él s ele ocurre escuchar las presiones de su familia, justo cuando estamos en la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas._

_Lo amo, o al menos lo hacía cuando nos casamos, por eso acepte que se celebrara una gran boda. A pesar de nuestros empleos y nuestro poco tiempo juntos, tarde o temprano esto terminaría, siempre comportándonos como los niños que éramos en Hogwarts, siempre encontrando pequeñas cosas por las cuales discutir. Cuando me volví oficialmente la señora Weasley existió un problema; uno tan "grave", que repito, fue uno de los tantos motivos de nuestra separación. Yo no quise cambiar mi apellido, quería conservar el Granger, y para él eso significaba que no lo amaba lo suficiente, pero no se daba cuenta que eso era la único que me quedaba de mi familia, de mis padres a los que nunca recuperaría, y no importaba lo mucho que intentara, en su cabeza nunca entraba esa explicación._

_Las pocas veces que lográbamos estar en casa al mismo tiempo siempre discutíamos sobre eso. Y si no, por cosas simples como: la cocina sucia, el uso de magia para todo, el baño mojado, la cama destendida, la ropa fuera del cesto de basura y miles de estupideces. Lo sé, todavía comportándonos como unos inmaduros, todavía no aceptando que ya éramos adultos y que nuestra vida no tenía que estar llena de discusiones. Pero te recuerdo, la presión pudo más con él, nos casamos sin pensar las cosas, sin convivir fuera del castillo, sin estar únicamente los dos._

_Así que hoy firmamos los últimos papeles y deje de ser la señora Weasley, para convertirme nuevamente Hermione Granger, aunque nunca lo deje de ser. —_la castaña toma otro sorbo de su botella y espera a que su acompañante diga algo, probablemente a él no le interesaba conocer toda esa historia, pero Hermione lo necesitaba, necesitaba sacar todas las culpas, que no debería de tener, y aunque fuera un extraño poco le importaba, ahora se sentía más libre.

—_No tenía idea de que te habías divorciado, aunque ciertamente tampoco le veía mucho futuro a esa relación, en realidad nadie fuera de tu grupo la veía, simplemente se cegaron por la adrenalina y presión del momento. Sinceramente creo que nosotros dos tenemos más futuro de lo que tuviste con él._

Hermione miró sorprendida a su acompañante, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?, ¿ellos más futuro?, era una reverenda tontería, nadie en sus cinco sentidos lo creería y por supuesto que menos con algunas copas encima.

—_No me mires como si estuviera loco, se lo que te digo Granger. Nuestras peleas eran por cosas de niño mimado que creía eran correctas, pero con tu ex siempre eran por tonterías. Me sorprende que aceptaras casarte con él, pero repito estoy seguro que todo fue causado por la adrenalina y no me importa lo que tu dijeras sé que nunca lo amaste, de lo contrario hubieras buscado alternativas para cambiar de apellido, o dicho en otras palabras, unirlos. Lo que sentías por él era cariño que por las emociones vividas se confundió con amor. Y por favor deja de mirarme como si estuviera loco porque no lo estoy, se lo que te digo, es mi trabajo. —_finalizó con una sonrisa al ver que ella no cambiaba de expresión.

—_Malfoy, sé que es el alcohol el que hizo que me pusiera a hablar contigo y te puedo asegurar que todavía no estoy lo suficientemente ebria para creerte toda esa sarta de mentiras, que lo son. Pues yo en verdad lo amaba._

_—No se deja de amar tan rápido, ¿Cuántos años duró su matrimonio?, ¿uno, dos años? —_interrumpió, mientras se detenía a mirar una vez más el lugar en donde se encontraban, no era el mejor bar del mundo y ciertamente era más sucio que la Cabeza de _Puerco_, pero era el único bar mágico en la ciudad de Catania, Italia. En el lugar no se encontraban más que otras tres personas, contando al encargado del lugar, que no paraba de mirarlos.

Él estaba seguro que su vieja enemiga tardaría en responder, su trabajo era analizar a las personas, no como lo hacen en los programas de detectives que hacen los muggles y que a él secretamente le gustaban, él era como un consejero, pues después de la batalla quiso mejorar su nombre ayudando a los demás y por eso estaba en la ciudad, o más bien en el pequeño pueblo de Italia, ayudando a las familias que habían perdido familia en la guerra y que habían escapado a ese lugar, como la familia de su viejo amigo Blaise.

—_Duró lo suficiente —, _respondió rompiendo el silencio que no había resultado tan incómodo. —_Duró lo que tenía que durar, el tiempo en que me tardé en darme cuenta que no estábamos destinados, el tiempo en que terminé de entender que nunca fuimos una familia, que solo éramos dos amigos que compartían privilegios el uno del otro, que se alegraban de los triunfos del otro. Supongo que duró lo suficiente para entender que tenía miedo de quedarme sola. —_finalizó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, que Draco no podía ver, por la poca luz del lugar.

—_Cuando terminó la guerra todos continuábamos con miedo. Mis padres se escondieron el tiempo suficiente para lograr que no los enviaran a Azkaban, o al menos a Lucius. Hermione, —_susurró el rubio a la vez que la castaña se sorprendía por escuchar su nombre—_todos teníamos miedos, muchos lo solucionaron casándose como tú, y otros nos preocupábamos por ayudar a olvidar, todavía tengo pesadillas, todavía no logró sacarme de la cabeza los gritos, tus gritos. Hermione, mírame. _—dijo levantándole el rostro con las manos y viendo que sus ojos no aguantarían más. —_Tú no te equivocaste, solo te aferraste a lo único que te quedaba, te fuiste con él primero que te confesó su amor, y no está mal pues de alguna manera tú creías que le correspondías. Te aferraste por temor a lo desconocido, a lo soledad, aunque al final te diste cuenta que viajando tanto terminabas sola, pero te repetías que tenías quien te esperaba en casa y eso no está mal. Algunos tardan en ver la realidad, pero tienes que admitir que no fuiste infeliz, que a pesar de todas sus peleas él te hacia feliz. Tienes que perdonarte y aceptar tus errores, tienes que seguir haciendo lo que disfrutas y sobretodo dejar de llorar por las noches._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?_ —preguntó sorprendida y limpiándose una lagrima que había salido de la prisión de sus ojos.

—_Tu misma lo mencionaste, extrañas a tus padres, te culpas por lo que les hiciste, te sientes mal por ya no tener el amor que ellos te daban._ — decidió no decir más, Draco sabía que ese era el momento para callar, si no lo hacía podría decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría y terminaría por confundir más a su compañera.

—_Gracias._ —fue lo único que dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

—_Solo cumplo con mi deber, y perdón por dejarte así, pero es momento de irse, mañana sale mi traslador muy temprano y no quiero perderlo. _—finalizó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir más desapareció dejando tras de sí una pequeña nota:

_"Hermione Granger-Malfoy, nunca sonó mal para mí, aunque suena mejor Hermione Malfoy. Supongo que si yo te hubiera confesado mi afecto antes que Weasley nada hubiera cambiado, nunca fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo. Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione"_

"Todo pasa por algo Hermione, se encontraron en el mismo bar por cosa del destino. El pueblo es muy pequeño y las posibilidades de haberse encontrado eran una en un millón. Si realmente él era tu destino se volverán a encontrar y en esta ocasión darás oportunidad a que las cosas se tomen su tiempo, si lo es aunque te quites llegará"—fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de salir del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Listo, no resulto como esperaba pero de alguna manera me gusta y espero que les guste. No prometo un segundo capítulo porque en mi cabeza este es el final, les dije que sería corto.  
**


End file.
